


Up Close To My Anatomy

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie comes up with an unorthodox idea to help McCoy study for a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close To My Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



> For [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/), who wanted some genderswap in the academy for the holidays. The title is from 'Corporeal' by Broadcast.

McCoy's used to Jamie Kirk turning up in his room unannounced. Most of the time, it doesn't even bother him any more, but he's busy studying for a quiz he can't afford to fail and he tells her so.

"I know. You want a hand?" she asks, tilting her head.

"It's not like I don't appreciate the offer, Jamie, but what do you know about Vulcan anatomy?"

"You need more faith, Bones," Jamie says. She reaches up to pat his cheek gently and then starts stripping off her uniform. McCoy makes a strangled noise and spins around, staring at the wall.

"What are you _doing_?" he hisses.

"Helping you study," she says matter-of-factly.

"I think our definitions of the word 'study' may be a little different. 'Helping', too."

"No, listen," Jamie says, walking around to stand in front of him. She's down to her regulation underwear now, which McCoy is pretty sure is meant to be white—and to be fair to it, it probably did start out that way.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are those meant to be that colour?" he asks before he can stop himself.

"I'm not so great at laundry and stop changing the subject. You learn better when you can see and touch something, right? Bones, talk to me."

"Right," he agrees reluctantly. "So...?"

" _So_ , if you were to draw and write the things you need to learn onto me, you'd probably remember them better than if you just read them off the PADD."

McCoy groans softly.

"You say that, but you know I'm right." Jamie holds out an old-fashioned ink pen. "Now come on. Where do you want me?"

"You planned this," McCoy says accusingly, but he still takes the pen from her and directs her to lie supine on the bed. "This'll wash off again, won't it?"

"Comes right off with some water," Jamie assures him. She arranges his pillow beneath her head and stretches out, keeping her arms by her sides and her eyes closed. She gasps faintly at the first touch of the nib against her skin before falling silent.

It's distracting at first, but after a while McCoy just sort of forgets that he's drawing on an attractive woman who also happens to be his best friend. He occasionally stops to double-check a spelling or location on his PADD, though it turns out he's already memorised a lot of what he needs to know. He's making a note at the top of her right thigh—where an artery would be if she were Vulcan—when Jamie shudders.

"Hold still," he says, frowning.

"I can't, your hair's tickling my stomach."

She trembles again when he lifts his head, and this time he sees his hair brushing against the soft skin of her belly. "Sorry," McCoy says. "I didn't realise you were ticklish. Um, can you turn over?"

"I can and I will," Jamie says. If her voice sounds a little odd, McCoy ignores it.

When she's lying on her stomach, she turns her head to the left and rests her cheek against his pillow, curling her fingers lightly around the fabric.

"Jamie, I just need to—" He gently unhooks her bra, pushing the straps to the side before he starts to draw on her back. But this time, he can't concentrate. Every line he draws in black on Jamie's smooth skin seems to be directing him to touch a little more of her body. And every time he touches her, he feels his cock hardening a little more.

He's tracing the shape of Vulcan lungs over her ribs when Jamie sighs and shifts, her thighs tensing and just barely rubbing together. Something inside him recognises that small sign.

"Jamie," McCoy starts, capping the pen.

" _Bones_ ," she says. She pushes herself up and—letting her bra slide down her arms and off—turns to kiss him. McCoy's kissing her back before he even realises she's pressed against him; one arm around his shoulders and the other reaching down so she can palm his erection through his pants.

When McCoy's thought about this in the past, he always imagined he'd be slow and careful the first time, trying to ensure he'd remember every moment. But Jamie is impatient; she pulls at his clothes relentlessly until they're both naked and sitting on the edge of his bed, still kissing hungrily. He fumbles with a condom while Jamie presses two fingers inside herself, gasping softly as she thumbs her clit.

"Hurry," she says, bucking towards her hand.

"Okay, okay," McCoy says between kisses. "It's okay now."

Moving almost before the words are out of his mouth, Jamie straddles his lap and sinks down onto his cock with a shaky moan, dragging her nails through the short hair at the nape of McCoy's neck. Her breasts bounce as she rides him hard and fast, and McCoy pulls her closer to feel the press of her nipples against his chest.

"Mmm, god," she murmurs against his mouth, rocking her hips down. "Bones, you feel so _good_ , _ohh_ —"

She bites down on his lower lip when she comes, clenching reflexively around his cock as her orgasm rolls through her body. McCoy growls and flips them both over, fucking her into the mattress—slowly and deliberately—until their mingling sweat and his fingertips have smudged the ink on her skin into illegibility. Jamie's writhing beneath him, gasping his name over and over again as he strokes her clit teasingly.

McCoy thinks she might have come a second time, or maybe even more, but he's so caught up in his own impending orgasm that he can't really tell. Then she drags her nails slowly down his back and he does come, thrusting deeply inside her. He has just enough presence of mind to roll off her and dispose of the condom before they collapse together in a sweaty, sticky heap on top of the sheets.

"Do you think Vulcans fake orgasms?" Jamie asks almost immediately, snuggling against his side.

"I don't think that's the kind of thing that's going to be on the quiz," he replies absently. Then he pauses. "Wait, what would make you think of that?"

She pats his cheek. "Sleep well, Bones."


End file.
